World Boss
The World Boss game mode (now called Raid) challenges you to battle against a few of the most powerful monsters in the game, who at higher difficulty levels can drop the elusive 6-star weapons. Unlike quest mode, 2 players are to be assigned as a tag team by the random matchmaking system and must cooperate in order to defeat the formidable boss. At the end of the match, a player will be assigned as an MVP, and will receive 2x of the rewards offered by the dungeon he is in. MVP is calculated based on the sum of damage AND total healing done throughout the duration of the boss fight. The world boss changes weekly, cycling between 4 bosses who each offer a different moveset, and along with it an assortment of new dangers. List of World Bosses Each of the following World Bosses can appear every week in a set rotation. Obelisk *Possible weapons are Paladin, Archer and Hunter. *Able to counter-attack *Has a heavy single blow that stuns. Fenriruth *Possible weapons are Warrior , Paladin, and Wizard. * Poison cloud summoned after attacks * Vulnerable to magical attacks * Highest Dps of the four Kranus *Possible weapons are Warrior, Archer, and Priest. * Physical attacks * Attacks drain players' SP * Vulnerable to physical attacks 'Magnax ' *Possible weapons are Hunter, Wizard, and Priest. * High Armor * Does Physical damage *Summons lightning bolts that deal magic *Does a dive attack that stuns hit heroes Tips Priests are very useful for this game mode, as the dmg of the Bosses can have a great impact on your heroes' HP, however it is possible to Burst down the boss, but it is not reccomended to Lower Lvl players. After you have beaten the Weakened version, you will most likely have learned that monster's attack pattern/special skill animation. Use this to your advantage, to time your goddess uses, in sync with the attacks of the World Bosses to beat them easier. Every Stage of the boss, aside from the ultimate stage is susceptible to stuns, therefore any hero that can consecutively stun such as Sasquatch or Cain can help immensely. Recommendation Heroes * Cat Master Mew ** Mew is arguably one of the best priests in the game and for good reason, she provides Dmg immunity for six hits from her 6* soul bound weapon(SBW), and is great for block and sp generation with Energy of the Goddess, however, if you don't have mew, then Woomparoom Woopa can be just as a effective with his Defense buffing 2-chain Water Buffalo Totem, and can be put to offensive use as well with his Crit Dmg and Hero atk power increasing 3-chain eagle Totem. * Joan of Arc * Alexander ** Both Alexander and Joan of Arc are effective tanks that are complimented greatly by the dmg immunity effects they receive from their respective soul bound weapons or Mew's soul bound weapon, but be wary of their health as they are tanking for 6 heroes' worth and they can become instantly incapacitated if not watched carefully. * Archon the Enlightened * Death Messenger Korin ** Both of these mages serve as a great backliner for your party, but have very different uses. Archon is a great dps unit, whose block skill, rains down thunder bolts that ignore most of the Armor and Resistance of the bosses, and with SBW her dmg gets even more insane with shock spheres dealing massive dmg, however she is fragile and often needs to be paired up with a tank such as Alex, Mew also works well with Archon as Mana Recycle(MR), Energy of the Goddess(EOG) combo basically guarantees constant 3 chain. **Korin on the other hand focuses more on defense than offense and doesn't require a tank, like Archon, her 3 chain skill creates a shield bubble around the party equal to 70% of Korin's Hp and adds dmg equal to 100% of enemy's attack power, which is very effective against the bosses high atk power, with SBW, her Shield increases from 70 to 100% of Korin's Hp and buffs the party with a Crit Chance Increase, again mew provides insane synergy, however the dmg is lack luster so you may want to use a chaser (someone who has a block effect triggered after a ally 3 chain), such as Thor of Severe Cold Heroes Level * Weakened - Heroes 4-5 Stars, level 40+, Do not have to be trained * Awakened - Heroes 5-6 Stars , level 50+, Do not have to be trained * Ultimate - Heroes 5-6 Stars, Max Level, Doesn't have to be trained. * Ascended - Heroes 6 Stars, Max Level, trained 2-MAX works. Recommended Goddesses *Sera - Novice Shield (time it right to shield from massive amount of damage) *Anut - Raging Sandstorm (cut the boss's damage to a significance) *Dionne - The Raging Storm (deal a portion of the boss's health as well as cutting their accuracy) *Bella - Surge of Power (effective in bypassing the Res/Armor of bosses by 50% allowing for quicker runs) Stages World Boss stages always follow the same pattern Category:Gameplay